


Reporter's Chastisement

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-03
Updated: 2003-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita has done it again; she wrote another article about Harry that is so outlandish.  What will Hermione do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporter's Chastisement

**Author's Note:**

> Very light bondage. Just a little idea came into my head one night ago after Mark mentioned how he liked Rita/Hermione pairing. Oh and thanks to him for betaing as well. Dedicated to Mark.

Hermione looked up as Harry stormed into her Ministry office.

"What is it?" she asked.

He handed her The Daily Prophet and sat down in a huff.

"I am _sick_ of that woman!"

She glanced at the front page and saw that Rita had written an article about Harry again. Of course, the article went on and on about Harry with bogus information.

"I thought that you keeping her trapped in her ladybug form would teach her a lesson. Obviously that didn't work too--"

"Harry, hush," Hermione interjected. She smiled mysteriously. "Let me handle it, okay?"

* * *

"Hermione…keep going," Rita moaned, lying on the bed.

"I don't think so." Hermione looked up smugly. "I thought that the lesson years ago taught you better than that."

In her current position, Rita struggled against the magical binds. "I did, but I was doing this for fun!"

"Oh really?" Hermione lay next to her suffering lover and raised an eyebrow. "I do believe there is more to it."

"Well, I…okay fine. I did that because that seems to be one of the few ways that I could get this side of you out in the open!"

Rita's admonisher's expression softened. "Oh, Rita. All you need to do is to say so, and you know I would have done it."

"Now I know better. I'll quit writing about the famous Harry Potter."

Laying a gentle kiss on Rita's lip, Hermione smiled beautifully. "And now the fun shall begin."


End file.
